The story
The story is about a man named Lipshitz and he had a job as a striper, one day when pole dancing, he found a car in the sun and Lipshitz spraypainted, FUCK on it. In game "FUCK" is not visable D.R.A.M. Ain't no tellin' what I'm finna be on (ayy, ayy) I'm beyond all that fuck shit, hey 1: Lil Yachty Hey lil' mama, would you like to be my sunshine? Nigga touch my gang, we gon' turn this shit to Columbine Ice on my neck cost me ten times three Thirty thousand dollars for a nigga to get flee I just hit Rodéo and I spent like ten Gs I just did a show and spent the check on my mama When I go on vacay I might rent out the Bahamas And I keep like ten phones, damn I'm really never home All these niggas clones, tryna copy what I'm on Nigga get your own, tryna pick a nigga bone Word to brother Skip, boy I had a good day Metro PCS trappin', boy I'm makin' plays Fifty shades of grey, beat that pussy like Hulk Hogan I know you know my slogan, if it ain't 'bout guap I'm gone Niggas hatin' 'cause I'm chosen from the concrete I had rose Shawty starin' at my necklace 'cause my diamonds really froze Put that dick up in her pussy, bet she feel it in her toes I'm a real young nigga from the six throwin' 'bows I'm a real young nigga from the six throwin' 'bows Real young nigga from the six throwin' 'bows D.R.A.M. In the middle of the party, bitch get off me In the cut I'm rollin' up my broccoli Ya I know your baby mama fond of me All she want to do is smoke that broccoli Whispered in my ear she trying to leave with me Said that I can get that pussy easily Said that I can hit that shit so greasily I'm a dirty dog, I did it sleazily D.R.A.M. Ain't no tellin' what I'm finna be on I'm beyond all that fuck shit Ain't no tellin' what I'm finna be on I'm beyond all that fuck shit 2: D.R.A.M. I got companies and Pesos I got people on my payroll She don't do it 'less I say so I don't smoke if it ain't fuego I should sauce 'em up like Prego Fettucini with Alfredo All I wanted was the fame and every game they made on Sega I was five or six years old when I had told myself, "Okay you're special" But I treat you like my equal never lesser I was twenty-six years old when we had dropped this one amazing record Had the world steppin' That's what I call epic Couple summers later I got paper I acquired taste for salmon on a bagel With the capers on a square plate At the restaurant with the why you got to stare face To know I either ball or I record over the snare and bass Rapper face, dread headed Golden diamond teeth wearin' They just mad cause I got that cheese, bitch, I keep dairy Turnt up in the party gettin' lit to Yachty With a Spanish Barbie, word to my mami D.R.A.M. In the middle of the party, bitch get off me (Get off of me) In the cut I'm rollin' up my broccoli (My weed, my weed) Ya I know your baby mama fond of me (She fond of me) All she want to do is smoke that broccoli (My weed, my weed) Whispered in my ear she trying to leave with me (She vulnerable) Said that I can let that pussy easily (She fallin' for) Said I can hit that shit so greasily (Oh yeah, oh yeah) I'm a dirty dog I did it sleazily One day in tetetubbie land a man show up and said, [Intro: Kyle + Lil Yachty] Man, fuck What's wrong Kyle? Man, these kids, man, talkin' shit, makin' me feel bad Man, fuck them kids, bro! Look around, bro, look at life Man, you're right Mmm, you see? You see these fine bitches over here? Yeah, woah... You see these trees man? You see this water? I guess it is okay Come on, man, you got so much more to appreciate, man Man you know what, y-you're right... You damn right I'm right, I can't remember a time I was god-damn wrong Man, thanks, Lil' Boat Hey man, that's what I'm here for 1: Kyle I ain't been gettin' high... Well maybe a little, baby I don't wanna lie I know when you text me girl, I don't always reply Well you're not an angel either, you can't even fly I notice, you think that you know shit All this shade that's comin' at me, I wonder who throws it They can't see the vision, boy they must be out of focus That's a real hot album homie, I wonder who wrote it, oh shit Otay, pray them niggas go away Always hella clowns around it look like Cirque Du Soleil This is not the album either, these are just the throwaways This shit still so cold when it drop, it's gonna be a mothafuckin' snow day Ayy, boy is good and he knows it, he don't say it, he shows it I'm just like DeRozan, if I shoot it, it goes in I am in Cali just coastin', get 'em so wet they need coasters I got a selfie with Oprah, I just ain't never post it And I'm in my happy place posted, I ain't frown since '06 I ain't cried since '01, my pad like Six Flags and your house is no fun You can come back to mine though, your friend ain't cute but it's fine though We gon' end on a high note Kyle I spy with my little eye A girlie I can get 'cause she don't get too many likes A curly-headed cutie I can turn into my wife Wait, that means forever, ever, hold up, never mind Oh, I spy with my little eye A girlie I can get 'cause she don't get too many likes A curly-headed cutie I can turn into my wife Wait, that means forever, ever, hold up, never mind Kyle Oh I, I spy with my little eye I spy, I spy with my little eye Oh I, I spy with my little eye I spy, I spy with my little eye Oh I... 2: Lil Yachty She said she 21, I might have to I.D. that All my bitches come in pairs like balls in my nutsack I remember ridin' around the city in a Hatchback Lookin' for a problem with my young goblins I'ma send a model home with her neck throbbin' I done made so much money that it's non-stoppin' Got my brothers on my back like the last name I remember tellin' everyone I couldn't be tamed Woah, six months later I had snapped and now I'm in the game Went from fake chains to diamonds in another lane Went from "Can you take me here?" to skrrting out the lane Went from "Damn this nigga lame" to remember my name So I remember all the people who ain't fucked with me They went to college, now all them niggas is history Upgraded from gold to diamonds in my teeth Riding deep in the van, like we lookin' for a mystery (Raggy!) So don't fuck with me No, lately I been livin' like luxury Boat and Kyle stick together like piano keys And on my mother's mother I won't fuck a bitch without a damn rubber Kyle I spy with my little eye A girlie I can get 'cause she don't get too many likes A curly-headed cutie I can turn into my wife Wait, that means forever, ever, hold up, never mind Oh, I...I spy with my little eye A girlie I can get 'cause she don't get too many likes A curly-headed cutie I can turn into my wife Wait, that means forever, ever, hold up, never mind Kyle Oh I, I spy with my little eye I spy, I spy with my little eye Oh I, I spy with my little eye I spy, I spy with my little eye Oh I...